


How is demon summoning romantic?

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep Conversations, Demon Summoning, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, mentions of Tara Reaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: “You know, I never thought I was gonna go to college even the thought of graduating high school was such a stretch,” Theo says glumly. Liam hums sadly and presses his lips to the side of his boyfriend's neck.Liam lifts his head from Theo's shoulder and stares at the boxes sat next to his closet, unfolded clothes spilling over the edge of the box. Theo tracks his line of vision and turns back to him.// Liam is sad about the puppy pack graduating so Theo, Mason, Corey, and Liam try to summon a demon for fun.





	How is demon summoning romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! so I wrote this when I was in a sad mood and it was written over a month ago soooooo. 
> 
> I hope you can enjoy!
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

Liam stands in the middle of his room staring at his calendar, the boxes crossed out with black marker. He counts the days in his head until he graduates, his eyes sting when his eyes fall upon the box marked with the words  _ graduation  _ in large full letters. They graduate in less than two weeks, the puppy pack will be split up across the county for college and Liam isn’t ready to say goodbye to his pack, his parents and to Theo. He sits down in the middle of his room, the carpeted floor scratching against his thigh, he around his room and sighs as his eyes linger on his graduation robe that hanging on the back of his door. 

 

He closes his eyes and smiles as he hears Theo and his mom downstairs laughing as they make lunch. Liam’s eyes tear up as he realizes this is one of the last times he’ll hear his moms horrible muffled music and Theo cursing when he drops a piece of bread. The normalcy of this situation is bleeding out as fast as Liam’s tears drop. 

 

He turns his head and laughs when he looks straight at the ugly Georgetown university hoodie Mason surprised him with. He closes his eyes when the memory of sitting down next to Mason as the whole puppy pack opens up their college letters floats into his mind. Tears escape his eyes when he opens them, the door to his room slightly ajar. Theo pokes his head in and clears his throat, Liam wipes his tears and smiles at the chimera. Theo opens the door wider and steps into the room, he closes the door and sits down next to Liam. 

 

“MIT, huh?” Liam laughs out, his laugh wet and shaky as he wipes away more tears. Theo nods his head and then leans it on Liam's shoulder. 

 

“ Vanderbilt University, huh?” Theo mirrors, Liam laughs again and kisses the top of Theo’s head. They sit in silence for a while, the silence spreads between them comfortable before Theo clears his throat. 

 

“You know, I never thought I was gonna go to college even the thought of graduating high school was such a stretch,” Theo says glumly. Liam hums sadly and presses his lips to the side of his boyfriend's neck. 

 

Liam lifts his head from Theo's shoulder and stares at the boxes sat next to his closet, unfolded clothes spilling over the edge of the box. Theo tracks his line of vision and turns back to him. 

 

“Hey let's forget about this and go to the pack house?” Theo asks, Liam nods his head and sighs. Theo stands up and grabs Liam's hand, they stand up and make their way downstairs. 

 

“We're going to the pack house!” Liam calls out from the door, a hand appears from around the corner which is attached to Jenna. She gives them a thumbs up and they walk out the door. 

 

A little while later, Corey is pulling open the door to the pack house with a bright smile. Liam and Theo walk inside. Mason makes his way down from upstairs and gives Liam a hug, he pats Theo on the shoulder and then throws himself down on the sofa next to Corey. 

 

Theo pulls Liam upstairs and they lay down on the bed. Liam dozes off and wakes up a while later, he hears the TV on from downstairs and sits up. He rubs his eyes and slowly makes his way downstairs. 

 

“What do you guys wanna do today?” Liam asks as he throws himself down on the sofa, the residents of the puppy pack house all lounging around in the living room, Corey and Mason cuddling while scrolling through on their phones, and Theo glaring at the TV while violently smashing the buttons on the Xbox control as a character on the screen ducks as a grenade is throws their way. He pauses the game and turns to Liam. 

 

“I wouldn't mind going to get some ice cream, someone ate the last tub,” he says, turning to glare at Corey who looks away and covers his ears.

 

“LA LA LA, I can't hear you,” Corey screams while Mason laughs and Theo throws curses at him.  They die down when Liam whistles at him. 

 

“We can get ice cream later, I want to do something fun,” he says with an eye roll. 

 

“We could go play paintball again,” Mason says innocently. 

 

“No!” everyone yells instantly. 

 

“Do you remember the last time we went and played paintball, we are all supernaturally enhanced but you,” Liam points at Mason, “and you're the one that bet us, I had bruises for two days while you didn't even get a splash of paint on you.” 

 

“Hey, it's not my fault you guys suck,” Mason says under his breath, the boys roll their eyes and chuckle. 

 

“We could summon a demon,” Theo says jokingly, the boy's eyes all light up and they smile. 

 

“No, guys I was joking, we aren't summoning a demon,” Theo says quickly, Liam looks at him and nods his head. 

 

“We need an Ouija board, candles, salt, and holy water,” Corey reads from his phone, Mason and Liam smiles at each other while Theo rolls his eyes and unpauses his game. 

 

“To target, we go!” Liam shouts, he, Corey and Mason run around the house putting on clothes and Mason runs to his laptop to print off a checklist. 

 

“Come on Theo!” Liam shouts as they leave the house, he huffs and turns off the TV. 

 

“For fuck sake,” Theo groans as he stands up and walks over to the door, putting shoes on and walking out the door. 

 

“This is not what I thought I’d be doing today,” he mutters to himself as he gets into the trucks. They drive across town and walk into the double story target. They scour the two floors until they get to the toy section, Corey and Theo walk off together to grab the other things they might need. 

 

“Why the fuck is an Ouija board like sixty dollars?” Liam groans as Mason shrugs and picks up the board, chucking it into the cart. 

 

“They had black and red candles so we got both,” Corey says as he and Theo round the corner, they carefully place both candles in the cart as well as a few smaller white candles and walk to the checkout. 

 

The cashier chuckles as she scans the items through. 

 

“Planning a seance boys?” she laughs, they chuckle and nod their heads. 

 

“Something like that,” Mason says. They pay for the items and make their way home. 

 

They put all their items on the floor in the middle of the living room, they pushed all of the chairs and sofa into a circle and sit in the middle of it. 

 

“Okay, it says here we need to make holy salt before we can make holy water,” Liam reads from his phone as Mason reaches over the sofa to turn off the lights and shut the curtains. He nods at Corey who starts to light the candles, the room is coated in a soft orange glow from the candle. Theo leans forward on his knees to see what Liam is reading and scoffs. 

 

“Are you seriously reading how to make holy water from wikihow?” Theo asks incredulously. Liam rolls his eyes and places the phone down in front of him. 

 

“Well do you know how to make holy water?” Liam asks sarcastically, Theo pursues his lips and shakes his head, sitting back on his ass. Liam continues to read from his phone, Mason passes him a small box of salt. He places the phone on his thigh and places a small spray bottle on the floor next to his leg. He tips a little bit of salt out of the box and into the palm of his hand. 

 

“The Blessing of the Father Almighty be upon this Creature of Salt and let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth hence from, and let all good enter herein, for without Thee man cannot live, wherefore I bless thee and invoke thee, that thou mayest aid me.” Liam resights poorly, the rest of the puppy pack try to stifle their laughter as Liam blushes as he makes stumbles through the words. 

 

“All this feels so wrong since we are all gay,” Corey says with a laugh, Liam clears this throat and looks up at him.

 

“Sorry, Liam. Gay and bisexual,” Corey says with a smile. They make their way through the process and after a grueling half hour, they each have a small spray bottle of holy water each. They take a deep breathe and spray the area with the holy water. 

 

“This is so funny and weird cause it’s close to Halloween,” Mason says with a small laugh. 

 

“I just wanted ice cream and now we are summoning demons. Why do I hang out with you people?” Theo grumbles, they all laugh and Liam leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Because you love us,” Mason remarks with a smile. 

 

“This is horrible,” Theo says as he places his index finger on the edge of the planchette the other boys following suit. They move the piece to the _ hello  _ mark and then they move it back to the middle of the middle of the board, Liam gasps as the piece moves slightly. 

 

“Who wants to ask the first question?” Mason whispers when nobody responds Mason groans and shakes his head. 

 

“Fine, I’ll ask,” Mason says softly, “How many are there of you in the room?” 

 

The piece doesn’t move and they all stay quite aside from their hearts that beats loudly in their chests. 

 

“Should we try with someone who's connected with death?” Liam asks, they all turn to look at Theo who glowers under their gaze. He rolls his eyes and clears his throat as he thinks of a question to asks. 

 

“Do you live in this house?” Theo asks, his voice shaking. The piece moves towards  _ no.  _ Theo looks up at everyone and they look at him in shock. 

 

“Did one of you guy do that?” Theo asks, everyone shakes their heads and shrugs their shoulders. Liam gestures for him to continue asking questions, Theo nods his head in jittery motions. 

 

“Uh okay, what’s your name?” Theo asks, he tucks his legs up underneath him without taking his finger off the planchette. T.A.R.A  the board spells out, Theo’s eyes widen and he forces the piece to the goodbye part of the board. 

 

“Goodbye,” they all mutter, they take the piece off the board. Theo pushes himself up and jumps over the sofa, he jogs up the stairs and slams the bedroom door behind him. Liam, Mason, and Corey all share a look, Mason blows out the candles and turns on all the lights. They pack up the Ouija board and sit in silence for a while, Liam sighs and gets up. He makes his way up the stairs and grits his teeth when the floorboards creak loudly. He opens the door and stares inside at Theo who is sitting down on the bed staring at his legs. 

 

“Hey,” Liam says softly, Theo looks up and smiles sadly at him. Liam walks inside and closes the door behind him, he sits down on the bed and moves closer to his boyfriend. They don’t speak for a while until Theo sighs and opens his mouth. 

 

“We really don’t need to talk about it, it's okay,” he says quietly. Liam nods his head and leans his head on Theo’s shoulder. 

 

“I just want you to know I love you,” Liam whispers. Theo smiles down at him and plants a soft kiss on Liam’s lips.

 

“I love you too,” Theo whispers back, there is a loud crash from downstairs and they quickly rush down there to find Corey and Mason on the floor with video games and DVDs surrounding them. 

 

“What happened?” Theo asks. Mason and Corey laugh as they push the sofa back into its normal spot on the floor. 

 

“Mason knocked the TV cabinet and knocked over the movies balanced on top on if,” Corey as with a laugh, he groans as he picks up a chair and moves it back to the dining room. Once the chairs and sofa are all moved back into place they all sit down on the floor around the coffee table. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much,” Liam says, his voice cracking as he smiles at his pack, they all smile back at him and share his sentiment.

 

“I can’t believe we are all going to be split up across the country,” Mason says, Liam groans and rests his head against Theo’s arm. 

 

“I love you all,” Corey whispers loudly enough for everyone to hear him. Liam looks around the room and notices all the small things that are missing, like half of the books from the bookshelf and the action figures that were once rested on top of the TV stand. 

 

“We graduate in like two weeks, I thought I’d be dead by now,” Liam laughs out, but everyone knows that behind the laugh was a spark of truth. The room goes quiet and they all know that there was a chance that they would have never made it to graduation. 

 

“Is it bad I can’t wait to get out of this hell mouth of a town?” Mason asks everyone shakes their heads.

 

“I’ve wanted to leave for a while but not really in this way,” Theo says, Liam hums and raises his eyebrows in question at his boyfriend. 

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asks. 

 

“Like I always thought I’d leave this place and go somewhere else, like start a new life in a new city, where nobody knows who I am. But I couldn’t leave this place because I had people here now that care about me so the fact I’m leaving now and going to college while still having people who care about me is so weird,” Theo says as he picks at his nails. 

 

“I get that, I totally do. I’ve felt so trapped in this town ever since I found out about the supernatural,” Liam says softly, “I’ve wanted to leave for so long but now I’m faced with the fact that we are all leaving and it scares me.”

 

“God, I just feel like I need another six months,” Corey sighs, they all nod their heads. 

 

“I can’t wait to leave though,” Theo says with a laugh, everyone laughs and agrees. 

 

For a moment everything feels normal, sitting around a coffee table while talking and laughs. Liam’s eyes water as he smiles up at his boyfriend and smiles at his two best friends. The sun dips behind the clouds and before they know it, it's almost three in the morning. Liam’s smiles at his boyfriend and closes his eyes, he drifts off to sleep with Theo’s hand carding through his hair. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
